


[podfic] Next level

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Format: Streaming, M/M, Moving In Together, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: ghostystarr's story read aloud. 28mins.In which Yuuri and Victor settle into their new life in St. Petersburg.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Level](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947975) by [ghostystarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostystarr/pseuds/ghostystarr). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

28mins 

## Song Credit

_Miracle_ by Kimbra 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (22MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/lvl.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover designed by legit designer lavenderfrost  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> All the domestic St Petersburg fic!!
> 
> Thanks to ghostystarr for giving permission to have this recorded! 
> 
> For adistantsun, a very very belated Christmas/New Year's gift ♥
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)


End file.
